


Lines of rain

by Devils_in_the_deepweb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Other, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_in_the_deepweb/pseuds/Devils_in_the_deepweb
Summary: It's a pretty sad poem about dealing with the death of a loved one.





	Lines of rain

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, I read a really angsty fic and it just struck me with inspiration. It's my first post ever and I'm kind of nervous about putting my work on display, but hey, here goes nothing. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the weird formatting.
> 
> This is my source of inspiration:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6827539

the grass is green  
the sky is blue  
then why am i so gray?  
there's not a cloud  
wind but a breeze  
yet storm's brewing away.  
leaves pave my way  
crunching beneath me,  
dried out spots of color,  
but in my life,  
my hollow soul,  
everything's so much duller.  
i cherished once  
this tonal warmth  
a rose with all its thorns...  
now, silence falls  
where once joy lived  
even the nature mourns.  
everything dies.  
all flowers wilt.  
who's there to feel the sorrow?  
who sheds a tear  
for all that's gone  
and won't be here tomorrow?  
flickering lights  
hanging to hope  
beneath shattering thunder  
like candles lit  
next to a grave  
where you are, six feet under.  
I'm numb and cold  
caressing dirt  
smoldering tears in freezing rain  
it's been too long,  
yet yesterday,  
and nothing drowns away my pain.  
they dared to say  
you're better now  
that death's a better place  
oh, how they lied!  
nobody knows  
how I miss your embrace.  
I close my eyes  
and I can see  
a lifetime full of memories  
oh, i can't help,  
can't help but think  
"what empty life since you're not here"

...  
I miss you.


End file.
